Honey Lemon
Honey Lemon is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas. She is best known for being a likable competitor that made it to the end, only to lose against an even more likable competitor, Tyna Wesson. She returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and played a much more strategic and villainous game, and is best remembered for ultimately being eliminated by a straw draw. In the very first episode of the season, Ruler of Worlds, Honey Lemon asked to take photos with other players in the house. She then said that photography was an amazing hobby, but not in the case of the Photographer competing in the house with them. She then took a picture of herself hugging Wii Fit Trainer. Later on in the episode, Baylor stepped in some gum that Villager had placed down for her to step on. Honey Lemon offered to scrape off the "cerium" from her feet, and Baylor allowed her to do it. In Sticky Situation, Honey Lemon revealed to the celebrities that she had a button on her purse. She clicked it and it expanded the purse into a portable lab. She mixed together a serum for Casper, and dropped it on his body to bring him back to life. She then made a pun about chemicals to Plankton. Later on at elimination, Honey Lemon took pictures of Plankton dancing like a banana. She dropped her phone on Plankton and crushed him on accident. In the third episode, Build a Backyard, Honey stepped on Plankton twice at the beginning just for fun. Later on, she suggest naming Booka Bear "Copper Tellerium", because he is "CuTe". In Independent Evil Boy, Honey Lemon covered Michelle's eyes so that she did not have to see Plankton in the nude. She then promoted something named "Baymax" that could help Baylor out of sticky situations. She later purchased the MVP exclusion item from the bidding for the week. She excluded Booka Bear, Michelle, and Fanatic. In the next episode, Locked in a Closet, Honey Lemon threatened Plankton by dropping her renewal slip next to him, almost crushing him. Shop Till You Drop ''had Honey Lemon recognize a mysterious curse surrounding the small people in the game. What with Ma Petite leaving and Michelle quitting, her idea of the curse frightened Mabel and Plankton. Just before the challenge, Honey asked Wii Fit Trainer to have a pilates session with her. She got ignored. Later on, she invented some "Chem Balls" which exploded ooze all over the person she threw them at. She dropped them on Plankton. In the second-to-last episode, ''March of the Robbed Characters, Honey expressed grief over losing her friend, Baylor. She blamed it on Plankton. In the season finale, ''No Way Sister!, ''Honey found out that Mabel had stolen a picture she had taken. Mabel apologized and returned it to her. The two quickly formed an underdog style relationship together in the final moments of the game. When it came down to losing her friend Casper, she became very depressed. Then, after losing Wii Fit Trainer, she relied on Mabel entirely to go to the end with her. When it came down to the final challenge of trivia, Honey almost managed to win, but was beaten by Tyna. The hopes of going to the end with Mabel were crushed when she was voted out. The final two, that now consisted of Tyna and Honey, went up against the jury. Honey's closest friends, Casper and Mabel, voted for her to win. It was not enough for her, however, because Tyna beat her out by having more connections to the jury. Honey returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. She stated that she was excited to be back, and that it was her second chance to make friends and showcase her scientific ability – “What is chemistry without bonds?” Honey, being from Las Vegas, was very excited to see Booka Bear return to the competition. She hugged him, but was swatted away by Fanatic. During the opening VIP competition, Honey became emotional because the questions asked in the trivia challenge pertained to her friends from Las Vegas that did not make it on the season. After losing to Tyna, Honey congratulated everyone on doing their best to win, and told Nan that she tried her best. Honey then spoke with Fanatic and Tyna and formed an alliance with them to work together because they were from the same first season. They agreed, but Honey left a confessional that stated that she was only going to work with them if it helped her get further in the competition. She also commented that Tyna was a threat to win the game, and that she would have to go at some point. In episode two, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, Honey continued to work on improving her social game. She desired to do science related activities in the House and requested a science lab, but Catbug thought it was a “meth lab”. She had to explain that meth is a drug that was not allowed on the show. After Louisa was declared the MVP, Honey received a special box. The box contained a punishment that forced her to lose her ability to vote and be transported to a secret area for the remainder of the week. If she were to be eliminated, she would be trapped in there for the rest of the game. She was not, and reentered the game the next day. In episode three, In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin!, Honey encouraged Joan to work hard in the game and succeed as a journalist. Joan took this as Honey calling her fat, which Honey said that she was not calling her that. She later talked with Joan and was interviewed about the game. Honey asked Joan how she became the host of Pawnee Today, and she replied that she could not reveal that information. After losing the VIP competition and not winning MVP, Honey worked with Fanatic to take out Joan, but inevitably, Fanatic was eliminated from the game. Honey realized that it was time to let go of trusting Tyna, and moved to work with Reed and Rachel. Episode four, Slit Throats and Take People Out, had Honey make a major change to her strategic game and take on a more villainous approach to the competition. Honey exclaimed that they had made it to the jury phase of the game, and took a group picture with her fellow Superstars. In the VIP competition, the As Seen on TV Auction, Honey managed to gain $300 for spending. She managed to purchase the final item of the auction, which allowed her access to two extra votes that she had to hand out to other players in the game. She chose Dan and Catbug, her new allies that joined her in the BigHero4 alliance. At elimination, Honey worked with Rachel and Reed to vote out Tyna for being a major threat. In episode five,#HUGESMILES, Honey remained under the radar for the most part, strategizing with her new alliance of Catbug, Dan, and BrICE. She formulated a plan to split the votes between Rachel and Reed because she did not understand how the RSVP worked. After splitting the votes and using all double votes in the game between Rachel and Reed, Reed was shockingly blindsided when the plan was to eliminate Rachel. In episode six, She’s Nothing But a Rat in a House Full of Snakes, Honey talked about how much she loved Christmas. She stated that she was excited for it, and talked about how pretty snow is. In the VIP competition, Honey fought hard but lost out on the win. She sat around while the others competed in the challenge and ate cookies with Louisa. At elimination, Honey’s friendship with Joan became a failure as Rachel called Honey a liar and a traitor. She announced that Honey needed to go because she had developed into a major villain and strategic threat to win the game. Catbug and Dan stuck with Honey, but BrICE flipped against her. The vote tied and eventually deadlocked, and Honey became the first casualty of a straw draw in the season. At the end of the game, Honey voted for Joan to win the game.